


Anytime, Kitkat

by MutantofTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shower Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, The Full Yaois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantofTime/pseuds/MutantofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's in heat and tries to hide it, but one certain insufferable prick just won't let him be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime, Kitkat

"Fuck you," Karkat gave off his normal retort to Dave, who was mercilessly pestering him. Karkat was expecting Dave's usual reply, but something threw him off this time.

"Anytime, Kitkat," Dave replied, as per usual with a content smirk on his face.

_What if he really meant it?_

Karkat's blood pusher pumped faster at the thought. He had never taken Dave seriously when he said it, but what if he really was serious?

Karkat began to panic, throwing down his romance novel and standing up abruptly. This was hormones. He blamed everything on the hormones.

"Woah woah woah, where you goin'?" Dave asked, stepping in front of Karkat.

"I-...just get the fuck out of my way!" Karkat ordered, flustered. When Dave didn't move, Karkat pushed him out of the way. He needed to get away from him, and fast.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dave asked, latching onto Karkat's arm and holding him back, preventing him from leaving.

"Nothing! Let me go!" Karkat yelled. Oh god, why was this happening? Karkat was in no way, shape, or form flushed for Dave. No.

The red on his face said otherwise.

"Aww! What's got Karkitty all flustered?" Dave asked in a teasing manner, a very small smile dwelling on his face.

Karkat gave a small squeak when Dave leaned in towards him, so close that Karkat felt his breath on his face. Of course, Dave meant nothing by it, he was just getting a closer look at Karkat's slightly red tinted changing eyes. Of course, they'd change fully soon enough, a lot sooner than either of them expected, but that wasn't the point. Currently, there was still much more grey than red, but the red was becoming noticable. Karkat had mentioned before that the amount of blood color had something to do with hormones, he didn't know. Dave smirked at this; Karkat was  _just now_  starting to hit puberty. Of course, he was the first of the trolls to do so, but it still amused Dave that trolls were so far behind.

Now Dave was smirking because Karkat's pupils were dilating, showing either telltale signs of attraction or that he was high. Dave put his bets on the former; Karkat didn't do sopor slime.

"I see, can't get enough of the D Strider, can you?"

Karkat sputtered like a fish out of water.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Karkat needed to get out of there. Dave didn't understand what this was doing to him, and it wasn't even Karkat's fault.

"Oh really now?" Dave asked, pushing Karkat gently against the wall.

Karkat's blood boiled under his skin. He didn't want Dave, yet he did. Of course, it wouldn't matter what he wanted, he already knew he needed Dave. The heat wouldn't quell on it's own for quite a few more days. Stupid, stupid, stupid...Karkat hated himself for going into heat, but he couldn't help it. It was a normal troll thing that happened when they hit puberty, and then every few sweeps after. Karkat whimpered when Dave got closer, and that threw Dave off.

"Woah, dude. Did you just fucking  _whimper_  at me?" Dave asked, pulling back from Karkat only to see that the other males eyes were shut tight, and all visible skin was flushed bright red-grey.

"Dude, I was only messing around, I wasn't actually..." Dave trailed off when Karkat's eyes popped open, and they were a hell of a lot redder than before. "What's going on, Karkat?"

"I'm in heat, dumbass! I've been in heat for 2 days now, which is why I was  _trying_  to stay away from you all, but a certain Stridouche doesn't know when to leave someone alone!" Karkat snapped, pushing Dave away again.

"You weren't like this a few minutes ago..."

"That's because I was able to keep it under wraps! But now you...you triggered it!"

"I didn't even do anything!" Dave retorted, crossing his arms. "And you were fine a few days ago!"

"Yeah, a few days ago! Trolls start changing over the course of a few months, and the eye color changing shows signs of heat on its way, which by itself is the last part of triggering the final stages of whatever this is. At the end of the heat cycle, I'll have a growth spurt, shed this layer of skin to show a darker, stronger one, and my eyes will have changed completely by then. I'll be an adult troll in the matter of 2 weeks at the most, Dave," Karkat huffed, annoyed at having to explain  _everything_  about trolls to the human. After taking a breath, he added, "And yes, Strider, this is your fault! You just think it's okay to go around d-dominating me when I'm like this and it not to have...some kind of effect?"

Dave listened to Karkat, surprised that trolls really  _weren't_  as far behind as he thought. He blushed slightly at Karkat's last comment, but ignored it mostly in favor of asking another question.

"Why aren't the others changing?"

"Because," Karkat sighed, "Lowbloods start the cycle earlier than those higher on the hemospectrum, because we have shorter lives."

"Oh."

The silence that followed was nothing but awkward, but that didn't stop Karkat's body from continuing its process. He was very uncomfortable, and just wanted to be alone since there was no one who would help him, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted their help. Karkat couldn't help the tiny Alternian clicking sound of need that escaped him.

"Karkat?" Dave called out.

"What?" Karkat replied through gritted teeth.

Dave moved too quickly for Karkat to react, moving forward and capturing Karkat's lips in a kiss. Though tense at first, Karkat melted into the kiss, simply hoping Dave wasn't doing this to use or mock him. No matter how much he denied it, Karkat really  _did_  have flushed feelings for Dave. Besides that, he needed this.

These thoughts aside, Karkat reciprocated the kiss eagerly, relishing in the way Dave's hands trailed fire across his skin wherever he touched. Karkat was gasping by the time Dave pulled away, but he still managed to spit out words that didn't quite have the usual bite to them.

"I swear to god if this is just a bunch of bullshit to you I'll-"

Dave cut him off.

"It's not."

Karkat glared at Dave for a few more moments, seemingly satisfied with the answer when the glare softened. Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Dave's arms wrapped around Karkat's waist, pulling him flush against himself. He felt Karkat shiver as his fingertips pushed barely underneath the troll's shirt, caressing the skin that was located there.

Dave didn't notice all that much when Karkat pushed his shades up on his head and out of the way. His eyes were closed, but apparently Karkat's weren't and he pulled back, waiting to see Dave's eyes. No one had ever seen his eyes before except for Bro and Terezi, and Terezi had only tasted them through a screen. John had seen them when Dave was a baby, but they were blue then, as all baby's eyes are. Because of this, Dave was a little nervous to show Karkat his eyes, especially since the troll  _hated_  the color red. Even so, Dave slowly peeked his eyes open, one at a time.

"Holy shit," Karkat exclaimed, awestruck that somehow, this human had the same mutant colored eyes as him. He had to admit, the eyes suited Dave well. He could even describe him as hot. Hell, Dave could always be described as hot, but he looked so much better with those red eyes, weighed down with lust.

Karkat pulled Dave close to kiss him once again, and he began letting out subtle moans when Dave began rubbing his grubscars. These moans became louder once Dave figured out that the bases of Karkat's horns were just as sensitive, if not even more so than his grubscars.

"Strider..." he growled. "Stop the fucking teasing. Just...just take me already!"

Dave was mildly surprised by Karkat's request, but then again, he  _was_  moaning like a bitch in heat. Oh wait, yeah, he  _was_  in heat. Ha. Besides that, Dave remembered how just a few minutes earlier, Karkat had openly admitted that being dominated turned him on. Keeping this in mind, Dave began to comply to Karkat's demands, pulling the shirts off both the troll and himself. He moved immediately in to nip at Karkat's exposed neck and shoulder while his hands fumbled around in lower regions.

Karkat tilted his head to give Dave more access, and pushed into him wherever they made contact. He couldn't help it, it all felt  _so good_. He was on sensory overload, but god he loved it. Of course, if his bulge didn't get more attention soon, he swore he would explode. Karkat whined, rolling his hips up into Dave's wandering hand, not able to give a more clear signal.

Too bad for him, Dave  _did_  get the message, and he would've done something about it if they weren't still in one of the common rooms where they could easily be walked in on.

"C'mon, babe," he said, pulling away from Karkat but taking his hand after captchaloguing their shirts. "We need to go somewhere else."

"Hnng," Karkat whined, but followed Dave anyways out into the hallway. After checking to see if anyone was around, Dave led Karkat to his own room, pushing him onto the bed and leaning over him. Dave pressed his lips to Karkat's, but they didn't stay there long, as he began trailing kisses down to Karkat's neck, leaving more marks as he went. His lips passed over Karkat's chest, and Dave gently sucked and bit at Karkat's overly-sensitive grubscars. Karkat arched up under the touch, making a pitiful chirping sound. Dave could feel the heat rolling off of him, and couldn't deny him the touches he wanted. Especially when he resorted to begging  _and_ using Dave's first name.

"Dave, oh god...please!" Karkat whined, his nails clawing at any part of Dave he could reach.

Dave swore he could just get off on the way Karkat begged, the way he groaned  _so desperately_. But no, he decided to keep his cool and continue exploring Karkat's torso with his mouth, moving tantalizingly slow in by inch downwards until he reached the waistband of Karkat's way-too-tight jeans. He made it a point to skillfully undo the button and fly with his teeth, and then finally,  _finally_  slid Karkat's pants off his hips, only leaving the boxers behind.

Karkat keened when Dave began palming him, letting out loose cries and moans as Dave massaged him with his skilled DJ's fingers.

Dave sat up, taking in the moaning mess that Karkat had become. He was completely open, vulnerable, and willing to any touch from Dave. He continued to lift his hips into the air for contact even when Dave's hand left him. Dave moved to peck a small kiss on Karkat's lips before hooking his fingers into the waist of the trolls boxers and sliding them off, exposing Karkat's wriggling and unsheathed bulge.

Karkat groaned as the cooler air met his newly exposed bulge, which writhed around, searching for contact. Dave smirked up at Karkat, his eyebrow raised in silent question. Karkat gasped as Dave let his bulge curl around his finger, and gave him a quick nod. Dave then pulled a bit at Karkat's bulge with his hand, attempting to straighten it out a little before licking a strip up the bottom of it. Dave didn't mind the flavor, as it wasn't unbearable and kinda tasted like cherries. Karkat bit his lip, trying to hold back sounds of pleasure as Dave continued to assault his bulge with his mouth.

Dave soon turned the simple licking into sucking Karkat's bulge fully into his mouth, which had the troll moaning is pleasure he could no longer hide. Hell, he didn't  _want_  to hide it anymore. He was enjoying this so much, finally getting relieve from  _days_  of unbearable heat that he hadn't been able to do anything about. It was like getting water after being in a dessert for weeks. Sweet relief that you just couldn't get enough of.

Karkat didn't bother to keep himself quiet, moaning loudly as Dave worked his tongue around the troll's bulge, humming to send pleasurable vibrations throughout. Karkat gasped out loud as he lifted his hips, trying to get Dave to take more of him in. It just  _wasn't enough_. Dave just sucked harder, his fingers tracing Karkat's thighs upwards until he discovered something else.

How the fuck did he not notice that trolls had  _both_? Damn, was this fucking hot. Dave pulled off Karkat's bulge, ignoring the troll's loud whines of protest. He sort of just brushed Karkat's bulge away from his face, chuckling as it curled in on itself as Dave held it aside with one hand to get a better look at..what was this, a nook? Dave assumed so, thinking back on the comments where Karkat would call him a 'nookeater'.

Dave took one finger from his other hand, using it to trace the folds of Karkat's nook, red and glistening and dripping with genetic material. Dave moved forward, licking the slit which received quite the reaction from Karkat, who arched his back with a loud incoherent moan. Satisfied with this reaction, Dave dipped his tongue inside, working around the tight heat as Karkat squirmed in ecstasy.

Dave slowly began to work his tongue harder, pressing more deeply into Karkat and sucking as the troll clawed at his sheets. Dave inhaled deeply, idly working Karkat's bulge with one hand as he brought two fingers up from the other, adding them to tease Karkat's nook along with his tongue.

The pleasure was absolutely overwhelming. Karkat was on fire, heat surging through him, and he swore he could hear his own bloodpusher beat. He wanted to close his thighs, the stimulation overwhelming him, only emphasized by his heat, but Dave was in the way. But like hell Karkat wanted him to move,  _hell_  no. Fuck, he needed this, it was perfect. Perfect, but not enough, but somehow working anyways. Karkat had figured if he just ignored the whole heat thing, it'd go away. It had worked really, but his plan was now completely foiled by the way Dave was thrusting his tongue around in his nook.

" _Fffuuuuck_ Strider  _oh god_ ," Karkat drawled out. He had a taste of pleasure, and he could never fucking go back. He couldn't go back to just  _not_  having this pleasure, ignoring the way his body begged for release, even knowing Karkat couldn't provide it himself. As long as he had Dave, he would be okay, everything would be okay.

Karkat was abruptly drawn out of his thoughts as sudden shocks of white-hot pleasure coursed through him, the Strider having hit a spot inside him that amplified  _everything_. Dave could tell this was the case, as he assaulted the spot over and over, leaving Karkat literally squirming, trying to move away from the overwhelming feelings, but at the same time not being able to because he couldn't live without them.

"Dave please please  _please_  fuck it I can't I  _can't_ ," Karkat moaned out, his head spinning. Dave ignored Karkat, instead carefully grazing his teeth across Karkat's sensitive areas in just a way to make it too good, too much. Karkat's stomach tightened, and he bit his lip, throwing his head back. He couldn't control the way his hips thrust against Dave's face, the way he clawed at the sheets, trying to keep a grip on reality but losing himself entirely.

Dave could tell the troll was close, and he only worked harder, determined to bring Karkat over the edge. He was way more into this than he should've been, but fuck it, Karkat was hot and they were young and could die in a year. Might as well live this one to the fullest.

Karkat arched his back, his eyes rolling back as he practically screamed out Dave's name in pleasure, his release finally coming. Dave just swallowed what he could from Karkat's nook, not being able to bring himself to care about the red fluids pumping into his hair and over the side of his face. God, it wouldn't stop  _coming_ , how long do troll orgasms even  _last_? Dave threw these thoughts aside, gently lapping at Karkat's nook.

Panting, Karkat tried to pull away from Dave, the overstimulation becoming too much for him. "Please Dave...stop fuck...ahhh." His voice was tired, quiet. Raw.

Dave pulled away, and Karkat almost came again just from the sight of the human covered in his genetic material. God, that was kinky as shit. And hot.

Dave looked at Karkat, licking a stray drop from his lip and smirking. "Feelin' better?"

Come to think of it, Karkat sighed with relief. The heat had subsided a lot, though he knew it would come back later. Probably a lot sooner than either of them could handle. But for now, he felt really tired, relieved. The burning was gone, and his bulge was finally drawing itself back into it's sheath, satisfied. Karkat nodded tiredly. If he wasn't hyped up on hormones, or so tired from the actions previous, he probably wouldn't have made his next request.

"Dave...f-fuck, Strider, come cuddle with me."

Dave raised an eyebrow, ignoring the way his cock still pulses with need in his own jeans. "Cuddle with you?"

"Yeah."

Dave made a face at the sheets. "In all that?"

"I don't care right now," Karkat answered, holding his arms out to Dave.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes."

Dave crawled up to Karkat, trying to keep a grimace off his face as he wrapped his arms around the other, trying to keep his dick from rubbing against the troll. He really didn't think Karkat would appreciate it if Dave just started humping against him.

Karkat snuggled back up against Dave, destroying the humans efforts on  _not touching dick_ , but afterwards did not move.

Dave was torn between sighing in relief or letting out a frustrated groan. He did neither, only concentrating on the way Karkat started purring. It was cute.

Karkat began drifting off to sleep, comforted by the human and the way he felt relieved now. There was still some feeling, almost like a persistent itch that let him know that the heat  _would_  come back, and it probably wouldn't be long, but Karkat couldn't think of that right now. He was content the way he was.

They laid there for about 15 minutes before Dave began protesting, feeling the genetic material drying on himself. Gross. Dave slowly sat up, ignoring the way Karkat growled, and explained himself.

"Look man, I don't wanna wake up with my hair glued to my face. I wanna shower," Dave drawled, gesturing to the genetic material covering his hair and face.

Karkat looked down at himself, red in the face. He could use one too.

"Then let me shower with you."

Dave bit his lip. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could convince Karkat to get him off or something.

"Mmk," he answered, standing up and stripping his pants and boxers off, heading to the bathroom attached to his room. Karkat followed after him, his eyes flickering to Dave's now exposed arousal as the two of them got into the excessively large shower together. Dave turned on the water, adjusting the temperatures to perfect. He was taken by surprise when something touched his dick. It was Karkat, of course it was Karkat. His voice was meek when he spoke. He blamed it on hormones.

"You didn't get off."

"Nah, clearly not," was Dave's reply.

Karkat then began stroking Dave, drawing a muffled gasp out of the human.

Oh god no.

Karkat believed it had something to do with the way he could smell the 'mating hormones' on Dave, but it was drawing his own heat back. Karkat had to suppress a moan as he pressed close to Dave, gripping harder and moving his hand faster. This went on for a while, the water idly hitting their bodies and sliding off, and eventually Karkat couldn't ignore the way his nook burned again. He stopped stroking Dave and looked up at him, asking,

"Do you want to fuck me?"

Dave couldn't respond anything but, "Hell fucking yes." After stating so, Dave pulled Karkat forwards, kissing him roughly and pressing him up against the wall of the shower. This sent yet another surge of pleasure through Karkat. Dave grabbed the troll's ass, lifting him until Karkat got the hint, wrapping his legs around Dave's waist. It was then that Dave managed to line himself up with Karkat's nook, pressing in slowly.

He didn't have that kind of patience for long though, and soon enough, he was thrusting hard, fast into Karkat, who bit into the humans shoulder to suppress his moans. He moved his own hand down to stroke his bulge, which had yet again unsheathed itself, and tried rocking his hips back onto Dave's, the heat coming back full force, nothing being enough.

"Mmm, fuck Karkat you're so warm and tight and nng-" Dave cut himself off with a moan, pressing in with more force and waiting a second before thrusting again. Everything was just so  _good,_ he couldn't get enough of the troll.

Karkat had no stamina left, his pleasure coursing through him at full force once again. Not nearly as much genetic material was released this time, but it didn't matter. The way he clenched around Dave sent the human over the edge too, white spots painting his vision as he came inside the troll.

It took a minute or two for the both of them to come down from their respective highs, gasping for breath. By the time Dave let Karkat down, he wasn't sure he could walk, he was so sore. Dave finished up the actual showering pretty quickly, though taking time to wash Karkat's hair as the troll took care of showering the rest of himself.

Dave got out first, getting towels for the two of them. He left Karkat in the bathroom, lounging on the closed toilet seat as Dave changed the sheets on his bed, setting out his warmest comforter. They were going to cuddle, Karkat had no other option.

Dave walked back into the bathroom, kneeling in front of Karkat so that they were level height, and captured the troll's lips in a chaste kiss. He hadn't been kidding earlier, he really cared.

He then picked Karkat up, carrying him bridal style back to the bed, where they ditched the towels, instead delving deep into the warm abyss of Dave's blankets, tangling their limbs together so it was almost as if they were one being instead of two. Dave kissed Karkat again, whispering,

"I love you, Karkat."

Karkat snorted, "I love you too, douchemuffin."

Dave nuzzles Karkat, who sighs before speaking, "I hope you're ready to go again in a few hours. This heat thing isn't going to magically disappear."

Dave hums, nodding and replying with a smirk, "Yeah. Anytime, Kitkat."


End file.
